Jekyll and Hyde
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: After receiving an amulet, Mildred's personality starts to change...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The Worst Witch in anyway shape or form.

**Jekyll and Hyde. **

**The Amulet. **

" _**My name is Maud Moonshine, and this is the story of how my best friend, Mildred Hubble turned evil..."**_

" Mildred Hubble. Pray tell what you are doing at this time in the evening?"

Mildred, now in her fourth and final year at Cackles, and Head girl to boot, froze as the dreaded voice of Miss Hardbroom washed over, colder than a bucket of icy water. It seemed even when Mildred had been elected Head Girl, even when her work had drastically improved and her abilities as a witch at the academy, HB would always look over her shoulder. Life had become so serious for the former Worst Witch that trouble no longer seemed to stalk her like an irritating shadow. Mildred was delighted that potions class wasn't the game of Russian Roulette where one ingredient wouldn't literally blow up in her face. Even HB seemed pleased, but she was still looking over Mildred's shoulder. Millie was hoping, praying that it wasn't so then HB would find fault with her - again - and was only doing it because she was concerned.

Mildred had spent her entire summer building up her confidence, but no matter what she did she always froze when HB was nearby, looking at her with that expression that the potions mistress thought you were a bug, and she was just wondering if it would be worth the time to step on her.

Mildred forced herself to respond, and not to stutter. If there was one thing Miss Hardbroom hated, it was stuttering. " I was just taking this card," she held it up to show it authenticity to the teacher, " and put it in Miss Cackles office."

Miss Hardbroom held out her hand and the card disappeared from Mildred's grasp and reappeared in her own. Mildred wasn't surprised by the action; HB was paranoid about disobedience, for the Head girl to be out of bed at this time outside curfew was disobedience in HBs book.

Hardbroom checked the card, spelling the envelope open. Opening the card, she was greeted by the names of every student in the Academy, it even had a few teachers names in it. With Miss Cackle's birthday only two days away, it was logical why the card was even made. Amelia wanted a quiet day to celebrate this year, and she wanted to do something special rather than make the girls chant the school song this year. Miss Drill had suggested they take a day out, but Hardbroom had been against it. Witch schools didn't take days off just to celebrate the head teachers birthday, but Miss Cackle wasn't a traditionalist like Miss Hardbroom.

Hardbroom's eyes swept through the card, it was beautifully illustrated with the names of everyone in the school, bar herself, written on it. She checked it with her magic, double checking for any hint of a spell designed to prank or harm Miss Cackle. It came back negative.

" Very well," She said somewhat reluctantly, even now, even with all of Mildred's achievements to date, Miss Hardbroom still had troubles with Mildred.

" But I'll come with you." Privately HB thought that if it was a prank then she would be a witness to any mischief the new Head girl was upto.

Mildred had expected that. It would be just like HB. Together the two witches went inside the Headmistresses office, and Mildred dropped it on the desk with the deputy headmistress watching her like a hawk. The envelope had a note saying not to open it until her birthday.

The two witches left without saying word.

* * *

><p>On her way back to her room, Mildred thought about her fourth and final year at Cackle's academy for witches. When she'd been younger, she'd have been surprised to make it through the next <em>day<em>, never mind the last year. On top of that, Mildred was now Head girl of the school with Jadu as deputy head girl. Mildred was still taken aback by her new role in the school, she still expected to wake up and think it had all been a dream. It wasn't. Mildred frowned at the way she'd become head girl.

That business with the paper, the punishment Miss Cackle, and the barely restrained excitement of Miss Hardbroom, of expulsion had hit Mildred and Jadu hard, and it was all down to Ethel Hallow. Ethel and Miss Hardbroom had come so close to having the biggest thorn in their collective sides removed, only to be kissed - literally - by a handsome prince to break the evil spell of Sleeping Beauty's evil enemy. Maud had stood up afterwards in front of everyone in the Great hall, and announced she didn't want to be head girl, and that Mildred should become the new head girl.

The new job had done wonders for Mildred's confidence, but it had given her a few problems as well, although Miss Hardbroom was now much stricter with her now because of it, another unintentional error on Maud's part. Mildred had remembered Miss Hardbroom telling her when she'd been on the verge of resigning her job that she always wandered around in a dream. Miss Hardbroom was sure to give her grief, if the new head girl couldn't live up to her new role she shouldn't be head girl. Mildred no longer day dreamed in class, potions or otherwise, and worked hard. Now, her standard of work had become closer to Ethel's, and Mildred now had more things on her plate than meet her old adversary Trouble again, which seemed to fancy her for no apparent reason.

There were advantages and disadvantages to being Head girl - her advantages were that she now had a say in the running of the school, already she and Jadu had collected plenty of rational and well thought out ideas to help improve the quality of Cackle's and still keep the teachers happy. Jadu and Millie had spent most of their summer working on their new plans; after the fiasco with the paper the last thing the two girls wanted was to bring Cackle and Hardbroom down on them both, but that of course brought out the disadvantages. Cackle's was a traditionally run witchcraft school, and Cackle wasn't the sort of person to change anything, not even HB would change the Headmistress's decision once it was made up. One of those ideas was changing the menu, something every Head girl and deputy had tried to change over the years. And failed because of the die hard traditionalism of the staff.

Another advantage was, of course, Mildred's work, and the work of her friends. As fourth years, Mildred and her gang were expected to present an image to the rest of the school. Mildred's head girl duties meant she couldn't mess around like before.

Mildred's magical abilities had changed as well, where before she'd tripped over the many hurdles the other girls passed through with ease, Mildred had now joined them. Mildred wasn't a typical schoolgirl, she preferred practicing magic away from the classroom, and they worked everytime. When Mildred and the teachers, and the girls, had discovered her artistic talents her other abilities came out fast. Mildred had overheard HB and Cackle talk about her new progress last year, and whilst she was irritated that they were talking about her in a corridor where anyone could hear her, even Ethel who'd make her life a living hell, she was delighted that for once, instead of being at her throat, the teachers were actually proud of her.

Mildred had also demonstrated that she was capable of appearing from no where, just like Miss Hardbroom. She done this when Ethel had mouthed off at her when Ethel had believed she wasn't there. Ethel had almost had a heart attack when she'd appeared from no where, her face furious, it was bad enough the stupid girl had done it at the start of the year. It should've been expected; Ethel was still jealous about her becoming Head girl. Mildred's sudden appearance, furious with righteous anger at the insults the ignorant girl had hurled at her and her and family, terrified the other students beyond belief, including her own friends, especially when Mildred's hand glowed and a ball of dark red magic started forming. Mildred hadn't noticed, but she heard about it later. She'd been surprised by that, but she just chalked it down to her growing magical powers. Since then Ethel hadn't bothered her, she was too scared to boast to anyone about how she was going to put _'that upstart Mildred Hubble into her place.'_

Miss Hardbroom had quickly intervened after shaking off her shock at seeing the worst witch effortlessly imitating one of her most powerful talents; Mildred had seen her listening to Ethel's petty insults with a look of shock. Mildred had wondered, even hoped, that now, right before they were a year away from leaving Cackle's and making their way in the world, that HB would finally see the kind of person Ethel Hallow really was. HB hadn't told anyone what Ethel's punishment was, but it was still felt to this day.

Time for the disadvantages. One, Ethel. The obvious one. Ethel had been very quiet recently, but Mildred knew she was planning something. Mildred had learnt her lesson from that horrible Halloween 3 years ago when Ethel had cursed her own broomstick to crash straight into the Grand Wizard. Mildred had been humiliated, and on the point of running away from school. The meeting with Agatha Cackle and foiling her attempt to take over the school had redeemed her somewhat in the eyes of her peers. She'd even gotten an apology from everyone, for which she was eternally grateful.

Then Ethel broke a rule all sneaks are supposed to know off by heart; NEVER TELL ANYONE ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!

Ethel had blabbed about it, to make matters worse HB was listening. Mildred hadn't heard the full details, but she was sure the punishment Ethel had received had been terrible, but the girl hadn't learned anything from that experience. Mildred was certain her school yard nemesis was up to something, something big; it was quite childish and vindictive that Ethel wasn't letting go of her grudges a year before they left school, Drusilla had grown up luckily although she was still Ethel's friend. Mildred had taken Jadu aside one day and informed her friend and fellow Head girl that Ethel was planning something.

Next, Miss Hardbroom. The deputy headmistress seemed to have two split personalities; a benevolent woman who respected Mildred, this persona was the one presented in the Head girl's meetings with the rest of the staff. The second persona was the same arrogant and inflexible one that characterised HB in the years Mildred had known her. It was strange, at times the woman could be tolerant and nice, but she was continuously looking for ways to put Mildred and her friends down. As already mentioned HB was stricter with her, but Mildred liked to think that the potions teacher was only trying to make Mildred maintain her work standard so far.

* * *

><p>Miss Cackle's birthday passed without the traditional fanfare; no new song just a nice recital for the school song. Mildred hated chanting, it was still one of her worst subjects even with the bubbly and calmer Miss Crotchet. As the birthday cake slices were passed around the room, Mildred thought back to that time she and Enid had gotten locked in the stationary cupboard off the Great Hall thanks to Ethel, again. Looking at the smirk on Enid's innocent face, which happened to be there each time Miss Cackle's birthday came up, Millie and the rest knew she was thinking about it too.<p>

Jadu glanced around at the laughing students as they ate their cakes. " Are we really going to go out for the day Mille?"

Mildred swallowed the piece in her mouth, " I'm not sure. Miss Cackle wont say. I think she'll tell us soon though."

Ruby sighed, " I hope she does decide to take us outside. Did you tell her that the students get bored of the birthday celebrations?" Ruby whispered the last part, fortunately HB was deep in conversation with the headmistress so she didn't notice.

Mildred frowned, " You kidding? HB will have my head!"

Fortunately Miss Cackle had a mind of her own, and it wasn't going to be swayed by her deputy. If Amelia was honest with herself, she grew bored of being locked continuously inside the school just as much as the girls did. That was why Amelia went to Mrs Cosie's tearooms for a break, and she knew that some of the girls knew it too. Amelia had grown tired of the same birthday celebrations, now all she wanted was a change. She knew Miss Hardbroom would protest, but Amelia didn't care. She had a mind of her own.

" Everyone!" Amelia stood up getting everyone's attention. The girls fell silent, listening intently. For the last week or so there had been rumours that Cackle would let them get out of the school, but with it all being highly unlikely no one truly believed or expected it.

Amelia smiled around the hall, " First of all, let me thank you for the card that I found on my desk." She smiled at the delighted faces at the praise they'd just received. _Thank god, she liked it, _Mildred thought to herself. It was a thought shared by everyone who'd signed it.

" I know that usually my birthday requires you to sing and entertain an old lady, but that's not the case anymore. For many years I have been tempted to stop the celebrations and go for a more private one myself, but I haven't because I enjoy the company of my students. In my eyes, you're family. My staff," Amelia gestured at the teachers who sat up when they were included and mentioned, " my staff and I have overheard various rumours that you wish we didn't spend today locked in this castle. Believe me, I know precisely how you feel," Miss Cackle said, flashing a benevolent smile across the hall.

Maud nodded towards HB, " Hardbroom doesn't look too happy, does she?"

Miss Hardbroom's face looked like she'd sniffed a wasp up her nose by mistake, and she was trying desperately hard not to shake her head lest she be stung. Mildred and the rest of the girls knew the basic reasons for HB's displeasure; Hardbroom was a very...by the book teacher, very traditional. Fun simply wasn't in her vocabulary. Praying HB didn't spoil it for the rest of them, Mildred and the rest of the hall waited.

" I've decided to spend a day at the Magical Fairground that is in the local area of the academy," Cackle carried on, letting the excited chatter of the girls filter around the hall, before she held up her hands for silence. " Enough chatter girls, I haven't been to a fairground in years." With a wistful expression on her face, Amelia recounted the experiences of when she'd been 10 years old.

Miss Hardbroom noisily cleared her throat when it was apparent the Headmistress was preoccupied, " Yes, erm, of course Miss Hardbroom. Thank you." Amelia smiled unabashedly at the slight snickers from the first years. Miss Hardbroom grunted, her expression making her look like she'd just been force fed poison.

* * *

><p>Magical fairgrounds and mundane fairgrounds were similar in name and idea, but they were different. Both had rides, both had a variety of acts and creatures. The similarities ended there. Mildred gaped when she saw the acts; there was a man, obviously a wizard, shapeshifting into a variety of animals with a skill Algernon Rowan Webb himself would envy for a lifetime; Mildred frowned, remembering only too well it was shapeshifting that got Algernon trapped into the form of a frog in the first place, and Mildred was determined never to study the art if she could help it. She had memories of being turned into a frog, and later a statue when Ethel tried to cheat at the art competition in Third year. Shapeshifting had never been something Mildred was too fond of. Shaking her head out of the depressing memories, Mildred focused on the fair. Another act showed a grinning woman in red flying on a broomstick. The same woman made the crowd gasp when she apparently lost her head. Literally. Then her arms, then legs. The body parts fell to the ground, with a hilarious amount of the arms whacking the torso and carrying the head over to the body and putting them all back together again, not in the right places, resulting in more repeated whacking. Maud, Millie, Jadu, Enid and Ruby walked around the fair, enjoying themselves and taking part in some of the acts.<p>

Mildred herself drank a sparkling drink with Maud and Ruby, and laughing, the three of them floated to the top of the tent that was more secure than the others.

The witch in charge laughed cheerily like a little girl, " Burp, you've gotta let out the gas!" she cried.

Mildred, who'd floated high enough to hit the ceiling of the tent, let out a raucous burp. She'd felt that her stomach and her intestines had become inflated with gas, like someone had spent hours using an air pump shoved down her throat. When she burped, she drifted back down to the ground. Maud and Ruby followed suit.

" What's in this?" Maud asked curiously, holding up the sparkling liquid.

The woman smiled at the question, " It's a special magic drink that creates a gas in a person's body. The formula's secret," she added playfully putting a finger conspiratorially to her lips.

The girls left with a grin.

Mildred sat in front of the camera nervously. Her friends were at the side, and they were watching as their friend had her soul picture taken. Magical kind had long since known and understood the existence of the soul, it was possible to store the soul and study it before letting it pass on. Some people had their souls photographed and it showed them whether they were good or evil.

Mildred was understandably nervous, she'd never believed in violence and hatred. She'd always believed that life should be good and peaceful. It was a pity that other members of the Human race were selfish and immoral.

The man who took the photograph took out the picture and looked at her with a smile, " Well, my dear, it seems that you have a wonderful soul without a trace of ill will. Now it's time for your friends."

The other girls had their own pictures taken, and Mildred saw that all of them had the same goodness in them. Maud was certainly a good person with only the basic insecurities, which made her slightly put out. Enid was the same, only her soul had the thirst for mischief and adventure, that was certainly true. It was the same with Jadu and Ruby, only the latter had a soul that was logical, clever and brilliant.

Mildred smirked when she said, " Hey, maybe Ethel should get her picture taken,"

Knowing what Ethel's soul would be like made the other girls laugh loudly, this had the effect of bringing HB down on them. Luckily she didn't just appear out of thin air. Mildred could see Cackle and Crotchet magically throwing hoops not far from where they were.

" And what, may I ask is so funny?" HB asked in a voice dripping with malice, forgetting they were in a fairground and not a school. Mildred knew her teacher well enough to know how much in control HB loved to have, and knew she was trying to exert it here where it was meaningless.

" Just a joke, Miss," Jadu replied making sure that she didn't stutter. Jadu hadn't forgotten the malicious way this woman had come so close to having her and Millie expelled.

Hardbroom narrowed her eyes," You're up to something," She declared like someone who was sure something was going on but couldn't prove it. Privately Mildred wondered what HB's soul would be like to photograph.

" We were just having our souls photographed," Mildred explained with a small smile.

Hardbroom face didn't change its expression, but her eyes told them what she thought of the practice. " I see."

Enid got daring at that moment, " Miss, what's your soul like?" She asked in a voice that melted butter.

Hardbroom's face became ugly as her expression morphed into a visage the girls recognised; HB was angry. They stepped away from her, but fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on your point of view, the potion's mistress's ire was turned to Enid. When she spoke, everyone felt their insides freeze.

" Enid Nightshade, you will write 400 lines in detention with me tonight. I will not make inappropriate suggestions to my potions mistress under any circumstances," When Enid looked like she would protest, HB added in a voice dripping with venom, " Would you like that to be 1000 lines, Enid?"

" No, Miss Hardbroom," Enid said clearly, but sullenly.

" Good, now be off with you," HB said briskly.

" Yes, Miss Hardbroom," The girls chanted, walking away quickly before HB could find another excuse to get them into even more trouble. Once they were out of earshot, Enid moaned, " That's so unfair!"

" Well, you did ask for it, Enid," Maud said reasonably, " You did cheek her, what did you expect?"

Enid didn't come up with a good answer.

Aside from that little episode, the fairground was a marvelous idea, and the girls, and the teachers with the obvious exception of Miss Hardbroom, of course, came away with a hundred souvenirs from their day of fun.

* * *

><p>It was two days later, however, that IT arrived. Miss Drill was out jogging, taking deep breaths, and heading back to the school when she saw the postman riding up on his bicycle.<p>

" I'll take that, I'm a teacher." She gasped. Heavens, she thought, I'm getting old. It was getting harder and harder for her to do her exercises.

The postman nodded, and turned away, delighted to be off. Miss Drill looked at the post in her hands. There were a few letters for various members of staff, then she looked at a parcel, reading the name.

Mildred Hubble.

Miss Drill didn't recognise the handwriting, since she didn't handle the post, but decided it was harmless. She had no idea that she'd regret this and blame herself for what happened later...

" Mildred?" Miss Drill knocked on the door to Mildred's room. It wasn't long before breakfast, and as Head girl Mildred had dozens of responsibilities before breakfast, but she hoped to catch the student before she left the room for the day. She was in luck, the door opened and Mildred stepped out but kept the door open, looking more and more a professional woman and not the messy haired first year she'd been a few years ago.

" Yes, Miss Drill?" Mildred asked.

Miss Drill took a moment to look at Mildred, and noted the changes between this girl and the girl that had struggled to fly her broomstick when she'd first arrived at the school nearly four years before. Mildred had easily been one of the tallest girls back then, but now her height was closer to Miss Hardbroom's. Her hair was brushed neatly, and tied in her traditional pigtails, making her look like an innocent little girl. MIldred was naturally beautiful, Drill observed with slight envy, and unlike other teenage girls, she wasn't concerned about making her face artificially beautiful.

She shook her head slightly to get to why she was there; Mildred's reputation for punctuality was now well known and Miss Drill didn't want her to slip because of her.

Miss Drill handed her the package, " I just received this from the postman."

Mildred took it and looked at the address, not recognising the handwriting. She tore it open, and a little jewelry box fell out with a letter. Mildred picked it up and read it.

" It's from Algernon, he says he's on a trip and found this and thought of me." She said reading the letter.

" What is it?"

Mildred opened the box, and gasped. Inside was a beautiful purple amulet on a chain. Miss Drill was also transfixed by the beauty of the piece of jewelry, " It's beautiful," she gasped.

Mildred read the letter again, " There's more. Algernon says the Amulet also protects the wearer from harm, and also relaxes them when they're stressed." She looked up with a smirk, " Considering my job nowadays, I need all the stress relief I can get."

Mildred put on the amulet, feeling the magic in her body. She left the room with her head held high like she normally did. Miss Drill watched Mildred go, and now she couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy, but she didn't know why.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jekyll.**

**The First Changes. **

Two days after she received the amulet and taken to wearing it, everyone noticed that Mildred Hubble was...different somehow, and since Mildred was one of the most well known students and Head girl, it wasn't long before they noted the changes in her now. It was subtle at first, and wouldn't be noticeable unless you looked closely. Her skin seemed a little brighter, but paler at the same time, which made no sense, but it was a fact. Her eyes were more shadowed, as if the girl had decided to use eyeliner to highlight her eyes. Everyone chocked it down to stress; everyone knew how stressful being Head girl was.

Mildred was, of course, naturally oblivious to these changes, and they didn't bother her that much, but even Mildred had to admit she felt different, she felt brighter and more full of energy than she ever had in her life. Breezing through potions and spells, Mildred and Jadu were sitting in the staffroom where the teachers were again in a debate. A debate that was turning into a shouting match and giving both girls headaches.

Cackles wasn't a very rich school no matter what the yearly fees were from the parents of the girls, as a result the teachers had to be incredibly careful and picky with what they did with the school's money. It was unfortunate that they never agreed with each other about how they should best use it. Miss Hardbroom, naturally, had her own ideas about what to use the money for, but unfortunately so did the other teachers. Miss Drill wanted the money for sports, Miss Crotchet wanted it for musical instruments. Both Mildred and Jadu sat to one side, both watching the teachers fall into one of their shouting debates. Privately, Mildred thought them childish, just as they'd always believed of her and the others. _Hypocrites_, she thought coldly. The feuds between Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill, and before Miss Crotchet, Miss Bat had been famous. HB wasn't easy to work with, and Mildred had always wondered how someone who could instantly get a class to shut up and concentrate on their work with no effort could act like a petulant toddler in the middle of a tantrum. Mildred hadn't noticed the changes to her body or her mind, but little subconscious thoughts shot through her mind, not one of them singing praises for the teachers at the moment. Miss Hardbroom and Miss Drill had always been at each others throats with Cackle and Crotchet in the middle of their arguments, and Mildred couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Surely there was a better solution than this, something the _teachers _could do without much hassle. Mildred could see Cackle try to intercede for the 8th time running, and sneered mentally. A part of her couldn't believe the way she now saw the Headmistress, but the rest of her ignored it. This was the _headmistress, _a woman who couldn't control her _own _staff? She thought to herself incredulously. Mildred shook the thought off and getting a grip on herself once more, wondering where that thought had come from, and did her best to stamp out the contempt she could feel rising at the thought and sight of the old headmistress. Miss Cackle had always been good to Mildred, even though privately Mildred had thought the woman could be stronger on many occasions. _That had been one of the reasons Cackle had been so keen to expel her last year_, Mildred thought, _because she couldn't take an insult. Stupid woman...oh, look at her now. _Mildred thought maliciously, _She's still trying to persuade the teachers to stop arguing. Why bother? Never thought I'd say this, _Mildred thought darkly, and a part of her was troubled by what she thought and was now thinking, but the thought continued to coalesce in her mind and took a hold in the Head girl's mind, _but maybe Agatha Cackle and Heckitty Broomhead had the right idea about her, even though the two of them aren't any better. And to think, I used to respect her..._

It was a good thing that Mildred was an expert in keeping her face carefully composed when she was deep in thought, it was only when faced with someone did her thoughts dribble out of her, especially when faced with an intimidating presence, like HB.

The argument between the teachers was starting to grate on the usually mild mannered girl, but Mildred was starting to lose her patience with this bunch, and wondered why it wasn't Maud in this seat. _Oh, yeah,_ that dark voice said again with a larger mental sneer and worried the now smaller part considerably, _because she said she didn't have enough __**courage**__. Wimp. _

" Excuse me, if I may interrupt...?" Mildred cleared her throat and momentarily stopped the dark voice in the back of her mind, drawing the startled teachers attention to her and Jadu, but even Jadu was surprised that _Mildred _of all people would interrupt the staff when they were in the middle of an argument.

Miss Cackle broke the silence, " Yes Mildred, what is it?" In all the years she'd been headmistress at Cackle's academy, no Head girl had ever interrupted a meeting. But Mildred had, someone Amelia was sure would never do that. She noticed the darkness in her eyes, and the bored look on her face, but the headteacher thought that it was because she hadn't been sleeping recently. Fourth year was the most trickiest year ever, so the guess was logical, and Cackle had no idea the truth was much more sinister, and wouldn't until it was too late.

Doing her best to keep her face polite in spite of these unusual thoughts she was getting, Mildred nodded politely, trying to keep her usual facade in place and showing no signs of the contemptuous thoughts that were running in her mind. " May Jadu and I have a look at the figures on that sheet?" Mildred had to stop herself from laughing, and wondering whose face was the more surprised; Cackle's, HB's, Crotchets or Jadu's. Strangely, Mildred found she couldn't care less.

Still stunned, Miss Cackle slowly handed her head girl the figures. Mildred had a shaky grasp of mathematics, but she saw the number was actually quite high, it was over 4000, so all the teachers had to do was divide it by 4. Scornful that the teachers had wasted so much time, especially the logical Miss Hardbroom, Mildred saw at once the way it could be done.

Showing the figure to Jadu, and between the two of them, had a quick conversation about the way it could be done, or rather it was Mildred who had the conversation. When they'd finished, Mildred noted that the teachers hadn't moved an inch since Mildred interjected.

" 4000 on that sheet, and a thousand can be divided easily. One for the general school, or simply put into an investment account. One thousand for chanting and one thousand for P.E, and lastly another thousand for potions. Isn't that reasonable?" Mildred asked mildly whilst thinking contemptuously that if the teachers had been more mature then they wouldn't have needed her help. She wasn't stupid enough to say it though.

The teachers absorbed this, and Cackle had to frown as her staff grudgingly accepted Mildred's suggestion. It was reasonable without any problems as far as Amelia could see, but there was something wrong even though she should be delighted the problem had been solved quickly. Amelia would remember the slightly cool glint in Mildred's usually bright eyes for a long time, but it would too late soon...

When the meeting ended, Mildred left without preamble, leaving the room without waiting for her friend, which startled Jadu. She was so desperate to get away from the teachers and their childish antics before she had a breakdown, and she needed to find out why she was having these strange thoughts.

Mildred got out of the school, and into the grounds near the pond. Mildred sat down cross legged on the bank, staring into the pond that'd been the home of Algernon for heaven knows how many years. The tranquility of the pond and the greenery had always calmed Mildred down, but this time Mildred didn't notice. She was delighted that fourth years had massive study periods, and she'd already studied ahead for the test tomorrow. Mildred had learnt the hard way that staff meetings with the Head girl and deputy Head girl sometimes took hours because whilst capable, the teachers had trouble communicating like civilised beings and adults that it drove her and Jadu mad. Being Cackle's Head girl wasn't the glamourous position that Maud and Ethel had believed it to be, something Mildred and Jadu had discovered early on in the job, but at the moment Mildred couldn't care less about the rank. She had her own problems. Mildred sat down and peered around the pond, it hadn't changed that much since that year; overgrown weeds surrounding the rim, the rocks were the same bleak grey colour. _Just like Cackle's,_ Mildred thought dispassionately. It was a relief this pond and the wood existed nearby, otherwise the appearance of Cackle's wouldn't be alleviated and students would go insane.

Mildred looked down into the murky water of the pond, where she saw her reflection. She jumped back in surprise at what she saw. Her hair seemed...darker, somehow. Mildred's hair was naturally dark so if it appeared dark then it was weirder than it had ever been, but it was her skin tone that surprised her. Mildred's usually pale skin with pinkish cheeks seemed more whiter, more gaunt. Mildred tilted her head, the only thing about her face that hadn't seemed to have changed was her eyes; her usually bright blue eyes were darker, like they'd been dipped in black paint, and the rims were dark, highlighting her eyes even more.

What was wrong with her?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the DOBs den, the same thought was on Jadu's mind as she told her other best friends what had happened in the staff meeting. Enid was the first to speak. Her eyes were wide with disbelief.<p>

" Millie did that?" She asked, sounding disbelieving, " _Mille_?"

Jadu nodded, " She'd looked almost bored for the whole meeting which isn't a surprise, but I could see she was preoccupied with something." She looked down thoughtfully as she recalled Mildred's face.

Ruby frowned, " Everyone knows that the staff meetings are a war for the teachers, just like everyone knows that they bore the Head girls and deputy heads." Ruby shrugged as she made a suggestion, " Maybe she was fed up of the arguing, we all know Millie's patience can run out."

The other girls thought about it, but then Jadu shook her head, " Mildred's been head girl for a while, if she was going to crack then she'd have done it by now," Jadu knew that it was a lame input, but it was the best she had. The others girls agreed; Mildred wasn't good at handling stress, whenever a major test had come up in the past, she'd panic. But this year Mildred had buckled down, and she was no longer the same frightened and confused girl she'd been when she'd arrived.

Maud had been silent up till that point, but she added her own contribution, " Everyone knows how annoying the teachers are when they argue over funding. Mildred's pushed a few changes this year, one was that we weren't bored out of our minds when it was Cackle's birthday."

Everyone agreed with Maud there; whilst a major event, Miss Cackle's birthday was one of the most dull, boring and dusty days in the school's calender. Unlike halloween, which was one of the greatest events, the headmistress's birthdays were the most hated. Who'd want to be stuck in a hall all day, watching Miss Cackle smile kindly at them with a glint of boredom in her own eyes?

Maud carried on, " Maybe she decided that instead of arguing the teachers should agree on something," Maud's suggestion was said with confidence, but it was a pity the 4th year wasn't feeling confident.

Maud had been worried if pushing Mille into becoming Head girl was asking for trouble, it wasn't because she didn't have faith in Millie, she did. It was just that Mildred could attract trouble like mad. Maud was delighted she'd been proven wrong; Millie was doing a wonderful job, especially with her motherly warmth that made the other girls open up to her.

But now...

Maud was becoming more and more convinced something was wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

" Let's keep an eye on her for the time being. If there's something wrong, then we confront her about it. Okay?" Maud suggested.

The other girls agreed, then Jadu remembered something about that meeting, " I've just remembered. During the meeting, when Millie showed me that sheet, I caught a glimpse at her eyes. There was a coolness to them. Like ice. And she was more forceful as well."

This didn't help the girls either.

* * *

><p>Mildred had been sitting by the pond for over an hour and a half, and she was starting to get cold. She'd been watching her reflection, and noticed with a spark of horror that she seemed...darker, colder, but it quickly passed. Picking herself up, she held her head high as she walked back to the castle.<p>

When she opened the gates and walked through the corridors that would take her back to her room, she was stopped by Sybil Hallow, Ethel's sister. Mildred was surprised by the move since Sybil didn't socialise much, even with her year. Mildred was surprised by the fact Sybil had managed to put up with Cackles. She so much unlike Ethel, it was startling to meet a Hallow that was more like her. Sybil was the opposite of Ethel in everyway - Ethel was smart and strong, Sybil was soft and timid.

" Mildred, can I talk to you?" Sybil asked nervously, twisting her hands.

Sighing mentally, Mildred agreed, a large part of her mind wishing she could turn this girl into a toad for getting in her way, but she managed to restrain herself and simply followed an anxious Sybil without a word, just a hint of curiosity. Sybil Hallow rarely spoke to her, so the very notion she wanted to speak to Mildred was unusual. Sybil led Mildred to her own room, and led Mildred over to the chair where she invited the older girl to sit down. Mildred sat there waiting for two minutes whilst Sybil tried to summon the courage to tell Mildred something important. Mildred could see that whatever it was it was serious, but she wasn't in the mood to sit here till doomsday. She decided on the oldest tactic, and got up.

" Well, this staring contest has been fun," Mildred remarked dryly, shocking the younger girl at the abruptness, which made her smile in her mind, but Mildred either didn't notice or care. " Let's do it again some time." Mildred had just reached the door when Sybil broke out of her funk.

" Mildred, wait," the petrified girl shot up of her seat on the bed, her eyes wide. " This is important."

Smirking inwardly, Mildred turned, her hand on the door latch, her face one of intense patience, but Sybil gulped slightly when she thought she saw a growing anger behind Mildred's usually calm and placid eyes, " Sybil," she said in a voice that told the shocked Sybil that she was running out of patience. " I have been up since the crack of dawn, I have had to stop 1st and 2nd years from running in the corridors, I have had potions and spells and PE all in the same day. On top of that I've had to listen to the teachers shout at each other, and I am tired. I have a headache. I feel like my head's a coal mine, and miners are exploding dynamite. All I want is to have my dinner, get to my room and wash my teeth, have a quick wash, and get to bed and have some sleep, play with my cat. If you've got something to say then tell me straight. You can tell me." Mildred added, watching Sybil's face.

Sybil closed her eyes, " Ethel's up to something,"

That was it? That was the big emergency?

" Ethel's always up to something," Mildred said, resisting the urge to curse the girl.

Not knowing how close she was to danger, Sybil carried on excitedly, " Exactly!" Sobering slightly she carried on, " Mildred, I spent my summer holidays listening to Ethel rant and rave, muttering under her breath, cursing you and your family, and all because of that Head girl badge on your chest," Sybil added, looking at the shiny piece of metal on Mildred's gym slip.

Mildred nodded, in truth she'd been wondering when Ethel would stick her jealous head into her life. Mildred had found this year easier without her old enemy's interference. She was silent for a while, making Sybil more nervous.

" What does she plan to do?" She asked at last, making Sybil sigh in relief.

Sybil shook her head, " I don't know, all I know is that she intends to make you suffer."

Mildred closed her eyes, " Thanks for telling me Sybil, I was wondering when your sister would strike."

Without a word Mildred left the room, and Sybil watched as the girl she'd once idolised left. She shivered. Mildred's attitude had been cold, almost glacial. In the past, Mildred wouldn't speak down to her like other people had, like her sister, but Mildred had surprised her. Ethel was fire and now it seemed Mildred was ice, making the 3rd year worried and concerned. It was also the fact she didn't look overly concerned as well that worried her. Sybil hoped Ethel didn't do anything foolish, their mother had already shouted and screamed at her daughter for letting a girl without any extraordinary magical talent from becoming Head girl.

Born into an old magical family, especially one as rich as the Hallows had advantages. Both Ethel and Sybil had had the best of everything, but her sister enjoyed lording it over other people, including her own little sister. Sybil was different, she preferred being in the shadows and pushing on. Having an overbearing mother had helped mould Ethel into a bullying know it all, and Sybil into a nervous wreck.

But now she worried about her sister's welfare. Ethel had developed an unhealthy obsession with Mildred, always muttering and planning to do something horrendous, and Sybil had worried herself all summer that Ethel would make a mistake and be sent to prison for murder, and nothing her family did would stop the consequences. She would need to speak to Mildred's friends about this meeting. After tonight, after meeting Mildred, Sybil worried about Ethel as well...

* * *

><p>Dinner was the same old; as in inedible food even sailors in the 1800s at their worst would never eat, but it was her friends that bothered Mildred the most tonight.<p>

Mildred wrinkled her nose at the selection of food tonight and made a mental note to bring it up with the teachers at their next meeting, and hoped they'd take it on board, but she doubted it would do any good. It was well known the teachers had the best of the best in the castle, and it was considered very unfair by the girls. Mildred knew of course that there was no point, but she had to try for the sake of her taste buds. Mildred sat with her friends, and she felt a hot swoop of rage that they were watching her suspiciously as if she were an imposter. Clearly they'd been told what'd happened during the staff meeting, and whilst she resented the intrusion Mildred couldn't bring herself to actually care. Mildred looked at the food, doing her best to ignore its unappetising appearance, and tucked in, wincing occasionally from the unholy taste.

" Urggh," Mildred grimaced as she finished the worst of her meal, " All this time here and I can't stomach the taste of the cold beef stew." Then Mildred stopped and peered closer at the piece of beef in the cold stew. " Urgh, I think I'm gonna be sick." She said, scrunching up her face in disgust, turning away from the plate.

" Why, what's wrong?" Enid asked and peered closer.

" I think I see a piece of hair," Mildred replied, delicately removing the offending piece of meat and putting it daintily on a piece of tissue, the other girls looking at their own meals with looks of disgust, and they grimaced at their meals. Ruby looked at her dinner wistfully, " Almost 4 years at Cackles, a school where we've had the worst food in the history of Man, and we're still not used to any of it."

Mildred snorted, further surprising her friends with her unusual attitude, " I bet that's why other witch schools serve proper food. I overheard a few Pentangles girls moan and complain about it when they were here for that quiz."

Maud winced as the stew and cold mashed potatoes made contact with her tongue, " I'm surprised our taste buds haven't died yet." Maud's eyes were fixed solely on Mildred, and she decided to test the waters, " Millie?"

Mildred looked up, her face disgusted by the cold greasy stuff Cackle's traditionally called food that was in her mouth. Painfully she swallowed. The other girls looked on in sympathy.

" What's wrong, Maud?" She asked after washing her mouth out with a large gulp of water. At least the drinks were normal.

" Do you think you can ask the teachers about doing something about the school dinners?" Maud asked.

Mildred had expected that; it was a common thing with Head girls to push the teachers in changing the culinary standards of Cackles, but the problem was Cackle was a traditionalist, and so was Hardbroom. That was the trouble. The Head girls had been trying to get Cackle to change the food for so long that it had become a tradition, one that the previous Head girl, Mary Spidereggs, had told Mildred. The last Head girl had pulled Millie and Jadu aside, giving them a few hints about their new jobs. When it came to the food, Spidereggs had told them simply, ' Don't.'

Mildred and Jadu had gone over their plans for their jobs, making lists about what to change, what to improve, and the school dinners and breakfasts were near the top of the list, but Mary's advice had hit home with both girls. Mildred knew that the terrible food was a part of everyday life at Cackles. Mildred was reminded of the time when Mr Hallow and Amanda Honeydew had tried to buy the school and HB had almost resigned. Hallow senior had wanted to turn the school into a modern institution, whereas Amanda had wanted to turn it into a theme park from hell. Mildred remembered the seemingly mighty Miss Constance Hardbroom resigning, she remembered how she'd tried to talk the weak minded fool out of it. Now, Mildred wished she hadn't bothered, and simply let HB get on with it.

Looking up, she was surprised by the expectant looks on their faces, even Jadu's; Mildred was surprised by that. Jadu knew that their talking to the teachers about the dinners would be ignored, so why was she looking at her with something like caution?

" I don't know." Mildred admitted, " Mary Spidereggs took me and Jadu aside last year, and told us not to bother with the dinners."

Carefully Mildred watched their reactions, looking deep into their eyes. She'd expected them to back off when they heard her answer, seeing as no other Head girl had managed to get Cackle to change the food or some of the other meagre issues with the school. Mildred was surprised when she saw that the girls were looking at her with something resembling caution, Mildred had no way of knowing why.

To the girls, looking at Mildred was like looking at someone else, someone closed off. Even old Broomhead had more feeling than this...being who'd taken their friend over, the friend they loved like a sister.

Mildred's eyes, usually filled with warmth and an innocence, but showing an exceptional will, were different. While still willful in their own way, the eyes were different; instead of being warm and innocent, Mildred's blue eyes were cold, colder than ice.

And that made them afraid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ethel's mistake. **

" She was threatening to you? Millie?" Maud asked in disbelief at what Sybil Hallow was telling them. In front of her was Sybil, and Enid, Ruby and Jadu were around her in an empty classroom. They hadn't seen Mildred in a while, but then Sybil had caught up with them and told them about Ethel's plan to attack Mildred, which was no real surprise to them. The four friends had known Ethel for a long time, and they'd known that during their last year at Cackle's Ethel would go after Mildred in revenge for the ultimate insult - Mildred Hubble becoming Head girl over her.

Sybil's news wasn't new to them, but what was new was that Mildred had been cold and aloof, whilst normally she was calm, friendly and placid to those who spoke to her.

" No, not that much, but once or twice I got the impression she was going to curse me," Sybil replied, she was frightened. Maud wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders. She looked at the others, they were looking nervous and unbelieving, and Maud couldn't blame them; Mildred wasn't the sort of person to be threatening, even to Ethel. Even after all the changes, they'd thought Mildred was suffering from stress. But now they realised something was seriously wrong. Maud wondered what was wrong with her friend, and couldn't help but wonder if the recent change in Mildred might be an answer.

" We have to tell Miss Cackle Maud, we have no choice." Enid whispered as the four of them walked through the corridors. Since Mildred was Head girl she had carte blanche to go where she wanted, within reason. Enid's eyes darted left and right in case Mildred appeared from no where.

Maud shook her head, " We don't have any proof. Sybil's word won't be enough." She whispered back. " In the meantime-"

" In the meantime, Mildred might do something that could be dangerous," Ruby interrupted, looking around like Enid was. As the quartet walked away, Mildred stepped out of the shadows. If her friends had seen the expression on her face then they'd think they were looking at someone else.

" So, you're plotting against me already, are you?" Mildred murmured under her breath. Her eyes flashed with red...

* * *

><p>Mildred was sitting on her broken and bent broomstick, flying in formation with the others in her class, managing to keep the damaged broomstick from snapping under the strain through sheer willpower and a practiced ease after years of hard work. She didn't look down, even though she'd come a long way from the height scared girl heights still scared her. Since becoming Head girl, Mildred had found a deserted field, or late at night she would fly around the neighborhood where hardly anyone would notice her to practice her skills. As time went on during her time at Cackle's Mildred had become a proficient flyer, maybe not up to Miss Hardbroom's standards, but good enough to pass. In truth, Mildred honestly didn't really care about the flying part about being a witch. She just took it in her stride even though flying wasn't her cup of tea. At Cackle's tradition was strictly adhered to, and since broomsticks were tradition it was maintained. It didn't matter if someone was afraid of heights, to the staff it had to be done, especially with people like HB and Cackle.<p>

The last year at Cackle's, most people would expect that Miss Hardbroom would stop taking this particular class, but no. Every year brought new procedures and flying lessons, new skills that could and would only be taught at different levels of experience, and it was something Mildred hated and dreaded, since she was terrified of heights, and since she was the proud owner of a broken and bent broom that fear was magnified a hundred times over. She was also keeping an eye out on the others, especially her friends and Ethel, her friends because they were plotting against her, and Ethel because flying lessons were the best place to actually go for someone, with HB's attention sometimes elsewhere, it was the perfect place for a bully to get revenge. Mildred had been keeping an extra eye on Ethel since Sybil had warned her that Ethel was gunning for her.

Even in her changed state, or maybe because of it - Mildred wasn't unaware of the changes, but everyday she was accepting her new thoughts, including her contempt for most if not all the people in this school - Mildred still couldn't believe how childish Ethel Hallow really was, and all because Mildred had absent mindedly flicked a tree branch in her boasting face; sure she'd apologised to her, but Ethel wasn't the forgiving type, and because her lies she'd started her time at Cackle's badly, crashing into the school dustbins. What a promising start that was.

Every day since then Ethel had plotted to frame Mildred for something - the Halloween crash into Egbert 'Helliboring' Hellibore sprang to mind, and that time last year when Mildred and Jadu had come so close to being expelled. Mildred was sick of dealing with the childish and petty Ethel Hallow, but she was pleased that Drusilla Paddock had grown up slightly but she was still friends with Ethel, but that wasn't a major problem as far as Mildred was concerned; Drusilla wasn't exactly popular and she had no other friend in the Academy. It was either Ethel or no one, and Mildred knew only too well what it was like to be lonely.

Those brief times where Enid and Drusilla had worked together on that hair project, and that time last year where Drusilla had helped Mildred and the gang with Ethel when the latter had been on a rampage, and when Mildred and Jadu had come close to being expelled Drusilla had helped them, only to unleash the Uninvited witch from Sleeping Beauty where the only occasions where Drusilla had shown that she had a will and mind of her own, it was disappointing she hadn't crawled out of Ethel's shadow and become her own person. Putting Drusilla out of her mind, Mildred carefully flew around, keeping Ethel in her line of sight, but making sure that Ethel wasn't going to attack her. Mildred watched Ethel, and sure enough her school enemy was looking at her - school enemy, they were in their last year at Cackle's, ready to face the world, and Ethel was still looking at her with a grudge. Ethel was looking at her in anticipation, with hatred that was barely suppressed. It was a hungry look, and Mildred knew she had to keep an eye on her. Mildred turned her attention away from Ethel, turning back to her own work and deciding to not give HB an excuse to yell at her. That was when Ethel struck.

Unfortunately, Miss Hardbroom didn't see it, not at first anyway, and Mildred knew nothing she did would accomplish anything. Ethel struck when Mildred literally had her back turned, when she was practicing a very difficult move on her broom. Mildred was concentrating so hard on her move that the broomstick shook her. Mildred jumped with a cry, catching the attention of everyone else. Miss Hardbroom swung back just in time to see Ethel send a second curse at Mildred's broom. Mildred fell off, screaming in terror as gravity exerted the fateful pull on her body. It was a good thing they were overflying the river near the castle otherwise Mildred would've been killed, although a part of her would've been glad to see Ethel in trouble even HB and Hallow senior couldn't cover up and ignore, but Mildred thought that was going too far since she didn't want to die. Mildred fell right into the river with a splash. For over a minute, Mildred was underwater, thrashing about, panicking from flying in the air one minute before finding herself underwater the next. When she broke the surface she sucked in lungfuls of air, shivering slightly in the cold as the water dripped from her body.

Wading waist high in the water, she stumbled about in the water, dimly hearing the calls from the others but not hearing them, too focused on the cold and her thoughts, summoning her broom as she did. Grabbing the side of the bank, she climbed up the side of the grassy wall. With each second, Mildred forgot the cold water dripping from her clothes, and when she reached the top she waved a hand over herself, evaporating the water and drying her clothes.

Sighing in relief that she wasn't cold anymore, another emotion replaced her shock.

Rage.

Pure undiluted rage filled Mildred, something that had never truly happened to her, sure she'd been angry in the past, but never to this extent. Mildred felt her rage mix with her magic, a truly potent mix since Mildred at this point didn't know, truly, how powerful she truly was. That same power, raw and slightly untamed at times, was reaching boiling point as the white hot anger shot through her mind.

Just like all those times in the past...the Halloween fiasco...her attempt to cheat at the competition where the first years were to make a soft drink to cool the school down...how she'd unintentionally helped Agatha Cackle by giving her the excuse needed to her expel her whilst she was under the guise of her sister...Ethel as a 2nd year, dragging Sybil and her friend Clarice into the feud by setting them up by nicking Mildred and her friends possessions...turning Mildred into a frog, just because her sister thought of Mildred as a sister whilst she, Ethel, was a selfish bully, well if she didn't like it maybe she shouldn't treat her sister like shit...setting Tabby and Miss Hardbroom adrift, endangering her beloved familiar's life, uncaring about the cat himself, just hurting her...turning her into a statue to cheat in an art competition...giving HB and Cackle a golden opportunity to expel her and Jadu...trying to kill her just now when she'd had her back turned.

All those times boiled in the hell of her rage, and the air crackled and the water steamed as Mildred's temper started to snap.

* * *

><p>Miss Hardbroom was flying in between the 4th years. Since her students were nearing the end of their careers at Cackle's and were more or less professionally trained flyers. Constance had been flying around, barking orders when Mildred fell with a scream, and she'd watched as Ethel had cast the spell responsible.<p>

Constance shot over to Ethel at once, and her usually favourite student quailed under her look. " I'll deal with you later," she'd growled at Ethel, her priorities focused on Mildred Hubble.

As she flew down she watched as Mildred broke the surface of the river and pant her way to the bank, hauling herself up before she waved a hand over herself to dry off. Miss Hardbroom was affronted that magic had been used for selfish and trivial ends, but when the water steamed and the air temperature rose, she took a good look at Mildred.

What she would see would send shivers down her spine for years to come.

Mildred's face was almost unrecognisable, her eyes were glowing darkly with power, and her hands were clenched into fists at her sides, and those fists were glowing brighter with magic. Miss Hardbroom shot down to the ground at once, her faithful and prized broomstick obeying her command to stop Mildred from losing her temper. By the time she got there she realised it was too late.

Mildred threw a ball of pure magic at Ethel, who'd remained frozen where HB had left her, but when she saw the ball of magic race towards her, her instinct to survive broke through the threat of Hardbroom's wrath. Ethel tried to outfly it, putting on every ounce of speed the broomstick had, pushing it hard with all her flying skills behind her. But the ball didn't stop, it just went faster. She glanced down, and to her horror Mildred threw another ball at her, and there was no time for her to escape it. The ball impacted on her broom, and instead of snapping it in half, the ball enveloped her broom and carried her to a point where she was above the river. Ethel gasped with horror about what was about to happen, but it was too late for her to try and stop it. The broomstick tipped her off, and she screamed all the way down to the river.

Everyone watched in horror as she went under, and they glanced at Mildred, who was still furious. When Ethel broke the surface, panting the same way Mildred had, the girls breathed a sigh of relief she hadn't drowned.

That sigh of relief changed to a gasp of horror when the water suddenly iced up, Ethel right in the middle of it, looking in horror as the first symptoms of hypothermia set in.

Ethel Hallow had made a fatal mistake, and Mildred's revenge was more merciless than anything Ethel had ever done.

But there was worse to come...


	4. Chapter 4

**The Transformation continues. **

Ethel was lucky to be alive, she had a case of hypothermia, but it was fortunate that Miss Hardbroom had been close by to help her. Mildred had watched dispassionately as Ethel was freed from the block of ice. No one had tried to say a word to her, too afraid and stunned by what she'd done. Except Ethel of course, who'd threatened her with retribution, as always.

" You'll regret that, Hubble-bubble." She'd threatened between shivers as HB cast a warming spell on her.

Mildred had heard these threats before, but Ethel was dealing with an entirely different Mildred Hubble.

Mildred didn't say a word, didn't try to apologise to Ethel or HB. She just stood there, an eyebrow quirked on her pale face, her eyes glinting dangerously, almost hungrily. She'd looked almost like she was hoping Ethel would try something stupid.

* * *

><p>Miss Cackle, whilst a usually calm woman, was trying not to lose her temper with Mildred in her office. She couldn't believe what she'd heard from her deputy headmistress, someone who rarely exaggerated, and never joked. Before she spoke to Mildred however, she spoke to her staff, who were as stunned as she was.<p>

After having the story repeated to her three times Cackle sat there at her desk, frozen in disbelief. Amelia Cackle wasn't as blind as some people believed, and Miss Hardbroom was one of her working colleagues, and her deputy headmistress at Cackles. Amelia knew the history between Ethel Hallow and Mildred Hubble. Amelia knew the number of times Ethel baited Mildred, sabotaged her work, the rivalry between the two girls was so well known even the kitchen staff spoke about it.

Amelia had known Ethel's grudge against Mildred had probably reached new heights since the latter had been voted Head Girl over her, and she'd decided to expel Mildred, something she'd been fighting against since Mildred first stepped into Cackles. At the time she'd felt she'd been let down by Mildred and her friends, those remarks Mildred had made had pierced her heart and angered her since she'd always felt she was respected in the school, but that was nothing to the events that came after. When the wicked witch from the Sleeping Beauty had cast a spell to put the castle to sleep, even Miss Hardbroom one of the strongest witches Amelia knew was no match for her. Mildred on the other hand...

Miss Cackle's feelings for Mildred were mixed. On one hand, she believed like Miss Hardbroom had from time to time that Mildred was simply not cut out for being a witch. When Mildred had been in second year Constance had been pressuring her to drop Mildred back to first year, and a part of her had agreed with it simply because Mildred hadn't shown as signs of improvement in her performance, and there was only so much Constance would tolerate.

On the other hand, however, Mildred was, as Maud Moonshine had so eloquently put it, misunderstood and victimised. Unlike Constance, who'd asked her about it later on before the girls had gone to bed that night, she'd understood right away what Maud had meant. Mildred had been misunderstood, she had been victimised. Victimised by Miss Hardbroom. Victimised by wizards. Victimised by Ethel Hallow, and a dozen other people including herself on occasion.

Amelia knew that in spite of how she sometimes came down hard on the girls, Constance Hardbroom wasn't some monster. Amelia would never have allowed her to teach if she was. Unknown to anyone else, Miss Hardbroom, and now Mildred it seemed - Amelia had been gasping in astonishment when she'd seen Mildred appear like that in front of Ethel Hallow - Amelia herself could appear from nowhere, but unlike her deputy, she used it to go place she'd seldom go, but she never said a word to the students, didn't frighten them. She left the business of discipline to Miss Hardbroom.

Amelia had seen Mildred and her friends in the potions class with her niece Gabrielle, and she'd been delighted when Constance's influence had vanished. She'd been angry Constance had told Gabrielle how to act in front of the class and not simply be herself, but someone she really wasn't.

She hadn't said a word, she'd just watched them before leaving the room.

Mildred was talented, that was another reason she was still at Cackle's, and she knew Miss Hardbroom had seen it as well, but instead of nurturing her and guiding her as a mother would Constance had instead taken up bullying and allowed the likes of Ethel to make things worse. Another problem was that Mildred lacked self esteem, and that was something Amelia was certain came from her time at primary school - she remembered Art week when Mildred had been posing in front of her and Maud. She'd given Maud excellent advice, stopping Amelia from her own drawing, and when Maud had commented on how good she was, Mildred had put herself down, saying her art teacher had made her feel like a dunce. That in itself made Amelia angry, even HB gave her students a chance to prove themselves in her lessons.

Amelia had known from the moment Mildred had written that story about that giant she had imagination, something many witches sadly lacked, and Miss Hardbroom was certainly one of them. In Amelia's eyes the best witch wasn't always the girl who came out on top of the tests, in her eyes a true witch was someone who held magic in her at all times, and imagination was magical in itself.

Mildred had certainly started to come into her potential, something Amelia had seen over the years, growing up and teaching at her family's school. She remembered when Mildred had puffified Agatha away during her second attempt to take over the school. There'd been four good witches in the room, three of them from magical families that were old, but it took a girl from a non magical family to get rid of her sister. Again highlighting the lack of imagination witches nowadays had.

But this...

Amelia had been noticing Mildred changing, but she had simply thought the girl was growing up at last, but the act of violence towards Ethel...

Amelia knew that Ethel had struck her first, but Mildred's retaliation made her uneasy. Before she'd called in Mildred she'd spoken to Hardbroom, who was sitting with the rest of the stunned staff.

" Constance, do you have any idea what made Mildred do this?"

Miss Hardbroom sighed wearily, " I flew down to where Mildred had climbed out of the river, where she promptly cast a spell to dry herself with. As I flew lower, I felt the magic around me crackle."

Miss Drill, whilst used to magic still wasn't sure or aware of magic, " Why would the magic crackle?"

Amelia saw Constance gritting her teeth at the question, but since Imogen wasn't a witch she didn't know exactly how magic worked in spite of her time at the school. It wasn't her fault. It was Lavinia who answered, the chanting teacher was looking like she felt she was in a dream. Unlike her predecessor, Lavinia had a more better relationship with Mildred, and she couldn't believe that Mildred would willingly become violent without provocation.

" Magic's not just in our bodies, it's in the air and the plant life all over the world. It's an old story that witches or wizards, even ones as old and practiced as Egbert Hellibore sometimes loose control of their emotions when their stressed out. When that happens the witch's magic interacts with the local magic. Besides, there're some who can feel magic around other people, like myself. When I stand next to you, headmistress, or you Miss Hardbroom," She looked at the two of them seriously, " I feel like I'm standing next to searchlights, but with Mildred...she's like two searchlights rolled into one. She's easily the most powerful student in the school, but she's a good witch." Lavinia shook her head in disbelief. " We know Mildred's not usually like this, and we know Ethel Hallow was responsible for the incident."

Amelia shook her own head, " It's not as simple as that Lavinia. Mr Hallow's on the board of governors, and when he finds out what happened -" she trailed off, they knew what would happen anyway.

" Mildred will be expelled, after all she's done for everyone?" Imogen gasped in disbelief.

Miss Hardbroom shook her head, though she sounded less confident than she looked. Deep down she was scared, scared for Mildred. She hadn't seen Mildred like this, ever. She'd always believed Mildred was a mild mannered girl who would never hurt a fly, it was painful for her to realise she was wrong, but unlike other times she was going to investigate into Mildred's strange behavior.

" There's too many witnesses that saw what Ethel did to Mildred's broom, even Mr Hallow would have to concede that point. He can, however, cause other problems for her, like removing her from the Head Girl post." Hardbroom said.

Lavinia was quick to point something out there. " It's the Head girl post that's been one of the driving forces behind Mildred's work the last few months. If she's demoted it would mean she's back at square one."

* * *

><p>When at last Miss Cackle called Mildred in, her hopes that Mildred would still be the girl she'd known for the last few years, the same insecure girl would be back, looking meek and ashamed of what she'd done were dashed out the door.<p>

Mildred looked more...rebellious, and her eyes which usually sparkled with the goodness of the girls soul, were cold, like chips of ice. They glowed with power, and those same eyes were subtly narrowed. It was a cruel look, and intimidating, and Amelia's heart clenched at the sight of it.

There was a subtle curl to the lip as well as if she regarded this meeting as a waste of time. Her body language was broadcasting a message loud and clear _I'm not sorry for what happened, so take that and stick it somewhere else._

Amelia watched in mild surprise as the girl sat down without being told, another concern. Mildred never did that, not the Mildred she knew. By now she was convinced something had happened to the girl.

Amelia sat and watched Mildred thoughtfully. The girl didn't move, she just sat there, staring coldly at the others in the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Miss Hardbroom, who was regarding this interloper who'd taken a girl she cared about with fear and hope this could be resolved. Constance may've had issues with Mildred over the years, but Amelia knew that to her Mildred was one of the closest things to a daughter Constance had. Constance had once remarked on how similar the pair of them where one night - both witches, powerful, both considered the worst witches in their magical schools, both talented, both of them had found a sense of family at Cackles.

Constance Hardbroom had never had it easy; she'd been raised in a magical family, but like Mildred she'd gotten her spells and potions muddled up. It was only when she met Broomhead that the witch Constance was started to take shape.

It was the fear of Broomhead or someone like Broomhead taking Mildred away and taking away everything that made Mildred who she was; her innocence, her sense of goodness and her imagination, that made Constance afraid. For the last few years, Constance had tried to get there first and bring Mildred to her full potential.

Whilst she frowned on the means, Amelia understood the ends. She focused her attention on Mildred's cold face, and shivered. It was hard to believe this girl was usually smiling and laughing with her face bright and carefree. This was like looking at a statue. She could see Lavinia's frightened expression, and Imogen, who felt a connection to Mildred due to their non magical backgrounds, was looking at Mildred like she'd never seen the girl before.

" Mildred, I've always known this day would come, when Ethel Hallow would push you too far, but did you have to push back in this manner?" Amelia asked, admitting that she'd known Ethel was trouble.

" I was hoping she would do it." Mildred said.

That surprised everyone.

" What do you mean?"

Mildred answered Miss Hardbroom's question, the potions teacher looked uneasy when those cold eyes turned to face her. " I've been waiting for Ethel to try something stupid. She doesn't let little things go, just like when we were 11," Mildred sneered, which unsettled the staff even more than they already were, if that were possible. " All I did was absently flick a branch into her face, then we're mortal enemies. Then I turned her into a pig. World war 3."

" I've known for a while she would try and do something that made me look bad after term began. She doesn't let things like that go. I've been watching her." Mildred smiled at the thought of knowing her enemy well.

Amelia had never heard such arrogance from a student before, and this was Mildred Hubble. For a moment she froze, unable to speak and unable to distinguish this thing with the girl she knew.

" Mildred, you should've reported it," Miss Hardbroom spoke up, just as shocked as Amelia Cackle but more free with her tongue.

" Like in the past? How many times has Ethel picked on me just because I couldn't do things with magic? What was her punishment for when she cursed her own broom, making me crash into the Grand Wizard? What about when she sabotaged that project to cool down the school before she blew it with the Doctor Foster effect? How many times is Ethel Hallow's name and family going to stop their daughter getting punished? This time I defended myself, and I'm being punished because she threw the first spell," Mildred shook her head, and the teachers could say they'd rather be facing a dragon than Mildred right then. Mildred's eyes were starting to glow with light as her magic grew.

" I've had enough."

Mildred vanished from her seat, dismissing herself.

* * *

><p>For two whole days the school didn't see Mildred Hubble, and they wouldn't because she'd gone when the amulet seemed to speak to her, and gave her a place to go. Mildred was now staying a small run down cottage in a remote wood. She didn't know where she was, and frankly didn't care. The cottage was quiet, was well furnished and supplied with food and water to keep her alive.<p>

As she stayed there she discovered a cache of books, some of them on dark magic, and she read them voraciously, going out into the wood and casting spell after spell, her magic shooting through the trees. One night as Mildred went to bed, she was so tired she hit the pillow without thinking, she was drawn into her mind.

She wasn't surprised to find her self looking at herself, the good side of Mildred Hubble, chained to a bed. The good half of Mildred had been struggling to get out. She'd watched with horror as her evil self cursed her friends and her teachers, before she cursed Ethel Hallow, before she left Cackles.

The evil Mildred smirked as she watched her good side, her weak side struggle against her bonds.

" Having trouble?" She asked.

The good Mildred stopped struggling, breathing heavily. " Why?" Her eyes red with tears, her face sunken.

The evil girl frowned, highlighting the greying hairs on her head. She seemed to be aging more, like her evil was destroying their body. The good side of Mildred had been noticing that change, and that was what she believed was happening. She was more than disappointed no one had noticed it before.

" Why what?"

" Why are you doing this, keeping me locked away like this?"

The evil Mildred's eyes flashed, and the good Mildred screamed in agony as her body convulsed in pain. The good Mildred was no stranger to this pain of course, the evil one had made sure of that, but it was still surprising.

" Beacuse how else am I going to become free, operate away from you?" The evil Mildred shrieked in pent up rage. " All our life, you've been grovelling where you shouldn't be," the evil one made a cruel but accurate impression of her opposite self, " I'm sorry Miss Hardbroom, I'm sorry Ethel. Let me lick your shoes clean, Ethel."

The evil Mildred straightened up, her sneer becoming so malignant the good Mildred flinched. It was hard to believe that expression could even exist on her own face.

" Not anymore."

Mildred woke up, wondering why she was awake before she remembered how she'd dealt with her good self. She snorted as she thought of how pathetic her good self really was.

In her mind, the good Mildred cried.

Ever since that amulet touched her skin and her mind, Mildred had found herself locked away. After screaming for help, believing she was locked away in Cackle's somewhere - since Ethel had been punished on her first day, Mildred had been looking out for trouble, and at first she'd believed that she'd been locked away - then she found out the reality was worse than she could've dreamt.

Mildred looked around the room she was in through her haze of tears. It was tiny, no more than a dungeon, though the dungeons at Cackle's were more comfortable than this, and the bed she was chained to was like a rock, and she'd thought her bedroom in Cackle's was uncomfortable. She could barely more and the chains didn't allow her to get up and walk around.

When she saw her evil self she'd thought she was in the middle of a hideous dream. But she wasn't hallucinating.

Mildred had watched in horror as someone wearing her face and body came in, and Mildred had shuddered in horror. This was her face, the one she'd grown up with and the one where she brushed her hair into her trademark pigtails in the morning, but before Mildred could say anything she'd seen that this version of herself seemed like she was dying. Mildred wasn't a vain girl, but even she knew how to take care of herself, and her evil self looked like she was a twisted caricature of herself. Her hair was thin and greying, her eyes were red rimmed and her skin was loose and greyish pale. Her teeth looked like they'd never visited the dentist, they were so rotted.

The reality was worse.

Mildred had once read The Strange Case of Doctor Jekyll and Mr Hyde, and knew that everyone had a dark side, but Mildred had never imagined that the book she'd read when she was younger would become one of her worst nightmares. She'd never dreamt...

Closing her eyes tightly, Mildred sobbed as she realised there was no escape. She'd shouted everytime she saw Maud or Enid, or even HB, but none of them had heard her, and deep down Mildred knew that logically, but she had to try. Her darker self had beaten her back. She'd pleaded with her dark self, but nothing had happened.

All Mildred had wanted this year was a quiet year when she passed her final exams, then she would go one from there. She'd never hoped to find herself in another...situation. What a situation she was in now, locked away in her own mind, her body taken over by a psychotic version of herself.

How was she going to get out?

The evil Mildred thought the same thing. She knew her good self, better than anyone else, and no matter what people might say about her, she wasn't the sort to give up and no matter what she said about how hopeless she was, she was determined and relentless to do better.

The evil Mildred had also noticed how her other self had seen her, flinching away like that, and knew that the decay was setting in. Evil wasn't always attractive, and considering how angry and dangerous Mildred Hubble's evil was considering how Mildred had bottled her darker impulses since the day she could walk and talk, the dark Mildred had good reason to hate her good side.

Mildred Hubble's good side was the eptiome of what evil hated, and more so than the dark side of herself. That didn't mean either of them were stupid, and that was what worried the dark Mildred.

It was only a matter of time before her dark side lessened. The amulet may've brought her dark side out, but that didn't mean it was permanent. There'd been lapses, and the dark Mildred was worried that her good side would come back. If that happened she would lose, and she'd spent too long chained inside Mildred Hubble's mind only coming out when she was needed.

She would not have it, she wouldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unholy Alliance. **

Agatha Cackle was standing outside the cottage, Coldstone and Bindweed in tow behind her. Agatha was licking her lips in anticipation for what she knew was inside the cottage.

It had taken her months of hard work to send that amulet off after her last humiliating defeat at the hands of Mildred Hubble, but Agatha had persevered, cementing her hold on her associates. Like the first time after that distastrous post halloween visit, Agatha had spent most of her time searching for ways, new imaginative ways of dealing with the problem she had. She should've been the one to inherit Cackle's academy when Granny Cackle died, but it went to her perfect sister Amelia, who ran the school like a fool. Only a Cackle with true leadership skills, like herself, should run the academy, and stop the likes of Mildred Hubble from entering the castle, polluting it further.

Agatha had brooded after her second defeat, it had been so close. So close, and that wretched girl had managed to slip out and upset her plans. It never occured to her it was her own arrogance that lead to the defeat. Instead she spent most of her time blaming others, but she did realise now that she should've aimed her primary attentions towards Hubble. That was when Agatha had had her most audacious plan yet. Why could she not make Mildred Hubble her servant? There were millions of ways of controlling people with magic, but Agatha wanted Mildred to suffer in turn for her meddling. That was when she met her benefactor.

Turning to face her servants and fellow dark witches out of the corner of her eye, she ordered, " Lets go in, we have work to do." They were just about to walk into the cottage before they were interrupted.

" Not without me, I suppose," A clipped voice spat sarcastically from behind her.

Swinging round, the three evil witches saw a tall, ramrod straightbacked witch wearing black that seemed to glimmer, like snakeskin, her face was bony and pinched with a long nose and cold grey eyes.

Agatha smiled, " Indeed not, Heckitty. In fact I was wondering if another of the order would arrive." Both witches ignored the startled looks they were sending, clearly wondering what was going on.

Heckitty Broomhead smiled, " And miss this historic day? Never. Lead on." She ordered

Millicent Bindweed gaped as she looked down at the sleeping girl on the bed. " Her?"

On the bed, sleeping peacefully, was Mildred Hubble.

Agatha nodded. " Her," she said proudly, before her voice hardened as she explained. " There's something you should know, Millicent and Betty. Heckitty and I belong to a society that has existed for years. I joined a few years ago, after our second defeat at taking control of Cackles. Heckitty Broomhead here has been a member of said society for even longer."

Coldstone sat down, looking between Agatha, the sleeping Mildred and Heckitty curiously, " What is this society?"

Heckitty sat down, her gaze not leaving the sleeping face of Hubble. She was pleased to see that Mildred's usually soft and carefree face had changed subtly, becoming more harder, colder and more evil. " For generations there has been a question, one of the oldest questions in the magical world, but it follows a prophecy. The question that should never be answered, hidden in plain sight. The prophecy however, is more special. It claims that a witch of greater and similar callibre of Morgana LeFay, Harriet Hogsweed and Lucy Fairweather will rise, surpassing all for the next thousand years. Our society was formed around the prophecy, and ever since we have been watching for the signs, and the question is about the prophecy."

Bindweed shook her head, trying to understand. " Are you saying all this, this brat, is part of a prophecy?"

Broomhead pursed her lips together, " Yes. Mildred Hubble is a part of the prophecy, and she must either die, or be contained. We favour the contained part, by using her power against those who are good and righteous. We have already seen to it."

" What's the noise about?" A voice growled out darkly, and the startled witches turned to face Mildred, who was lying awake. Her eyes were chips of dark blue ice, and Bindweed and Coldstone were shivering as they stared at the eyes that seemed to magically radiate evil.

Broomhead smirked, not affected by Mildred's anger. " We were talking about you, Mildred."

" I know. I heard." Mildred snapped, her magic cracking in her anger.

Broomhead was delighted by the rage she could see building in Mildred Hubble's eyes, and could not help but feel this plan would proceed as planned.

" If you heard what we were saying, then you would know what we stood for. What do you stand for?" Broomhead asked, cocking her head.

Mildred smirked, and this time even Agatha backed away at the skull like grin as the skin peeled back tautly. " I stand with you. Who cares about good like Lucy Fairweather when you've got power?"

The other witches, Bindweed and Coldstone looked at each other unsurely. They were all for evil, but this girl made them uneasy about that. They would never have imagined Mildred Hubble turning dark and cold, but she had, and she was even more evil than they were.

In her mind, Mildred watched with horror as her evil self joined with Bindweed, Coldstone, Agatha Cackle and Heckitty Broomhead. She should've expected her potions mistress former tutor joining in and being a part of this, but she had not imagined the other three witches joining in.

The mention of the prophecy made Mildred feel ill as she thought about it. Her evil self had listened to it carefully, curious. A witch of greater callibre of Morgana LeFay, Harriet Hogsweed and Lucy Fairweather, that was her?

Mildred may've come far in the confidence department, but she never felt confident. There was still some of her old self doubt shining through, but the news of the prophecy made her feel ill.

Mildred had spent enough time at Cackle's to know enough about prophechies to know how unstable they were, but when she'd learnt that the group which Cackle and Broomhead were apart of was prepared to murder her frightened her more than ever.


	6. Chapter 6 The battle of the Mildreds

**Author's note; I'm truly sorry for the wait for this chapter. I had lost any will to carry on with it, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own the Worst Witch. **

**The Worst Witch. **

**Jekyll and Hyde. **

**The battle of the Mildreds. **

Maud had never felt more tired than she'd ever been in her entire life until this point. For the past three weeks the school had been wondering what had happened to Mildred, not to mention the changes in her personality. Mildred was one of the nicest girls Maud knew, and yet recently she'd been so different. She'd been cold, distant, even cruel. That incident with Ethel had certainly changed the dynamic in the school; no-one had ever seen Mildred act that way before.

Then Mildred had come back but she'd looked so different. Her face and hair, usually sparkling with youth, had been dull and grey like a corpse, and there was this fight that resulted in two versions of Mildred that had split up, one the decaying version and the other decaying version.

* * *

><p>Two days before.<p>

* * *

><p>The courtyard was quiet as the students and teachers tried to take cover, this was good practice and it saved lives. But who in the right mind would imagine the person actually doing the attacking was one of their own, their own Head girl.<p>

Mildred Hubble had returned to Cackle's Academy, but everyone had thought she was a dead person or a zombie. Her face was dead, her skin was the color of porridge, her eyes were in sunken pits in red and purple, and her hair had been lank and greasy. Mildred's body appeared skinny and undernourished. There was also the smell of decay, rot like meat and vegetables rotting in a hot and airy bin.

It hadn't been a happy reunion like everyone had thought it would be if the girl had returned. Mildred had burst into the school, cursing the students as she went, and she'd even managed to hold off a surprised and horrified Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom, the two most powerful witches in the school, and she'd beaten them. Everyone who'd seen Mildred take on Ethel had already gathered she was a powerful witch, but they hadn't realised how powerful she was since Hubble was seen as such a poor student it was rare for anyone to see her true power.

Before any of the onlookers could blink, Mildred had nearly all of the teachers at the ground, her expression frightening, showing a grin that split her lip and showed her rotting teeth. The girls had watched in horror as Mildred had prepared herself to kill her mentors when Maud stepped forwards, gaining Mildred's attention, and it had looked she would kill her bespectacled friend, but Mildred had surprised everyone when Maud had managed to get through to her and she'd let the teachers go to the relief of everyone watching.

But Mildred had staggered off to the courtyard, and she'd let out a terrible scream. To everyone's astonishment, she'd blurred, and another Mildred appeared, looking surprised before she noticed the other Mildred. The Mildred who'd appeared was the healthy one Maud knew so well, had been wearing a white jacket, black slacks and a t-shirt, clothes she probably wore when she wasn't at Cackles whereas the other Mildred was dressed as the epitome of an evil witch with her dark robes.

Maud wasn't sure if anyone had noticed, but the Mildred who'd appeared didn't seem at all surprised, horrified yes, of her double, but not surprised. Had she been aware of her the whole time? How could she, unless Mildred, the real Mildred, the one who wouldn't hurt a fly let alone Ethel or Miss Hardbroom, had been locked away in her own mind?

Morgana, could some form of magic do that to her? Was that why she'd changed?

Maud couldn't think anymore because the darker Mildred had started casting a spell that resembled magical fire at the other, who seemed resigned and not at all surprised by the actions of the other.

The good Mildred staggered back as the other's spell affected her shield, but she didn't retaliate; Maud, like the rest of their friends, knew that Mildred didn't like getting into magical fights unless she had to. Mildred knew many of the students, Ethel being a prime example, practiced their magic at home, learning more as their powers increased, but because she lived in a non-magical family though one or two of the Hubble family seemed to be showing signs of being magical themselves, Mildred didn't have that privilege. But Maud knew that Mildred had a tendency to practice her powers when nobody else was looking, just to put in some effort for her grades.

But Maud knew this fight was different; with someone like Ethel, you wouldn't know what to expect, but Mildred was essentially fighting someone who resembled her and probably knew all of Mildred's strengths and weaknesses. Problem with that, the good Mildred knew them as well.

The darker Mildred had growled as she'd tried to get under the good Mildred's defences. She'd been longing for this moment, everyone could see that, see the exhilaration on her face, if you could call the grimace/grin on her warped face exhilaration.

It quickly changed to anger that looked more at home, something which was disconcerting because Mildred wasn't an angry person at heart.

"I was locked away in the back of your mind for years," the dark one hissed angrily, putting a hand to her chest as she coughed with the effort of speaking. "Always screaming for you to stand up for yourself instead of cowering, simpering in the background. Then this," she showed everyone the necklace she'd been wearing, "gave me the chance to take over, to make people fear me like they should've done from the beginning. But nooooo! You just had to be there, my goody-goody self, always protecting the school from stronger witches you could've helped, that could've made you, us, stronger."

Maud's disbelief was shared by everyone; this was genuinely Mildred's darker side. Every person had one including good people like Millie, but they hadn't expected anyone to want to bring the darker side out. Not like this.

The good Mildred didn't say a word, and Maud wondered why. Didn't she want to defend herself with words as well as magic? Then she realised the truth; what could she say to her evil self? What would be the point of arguing with someone who'd lived in your own head?

"Nothing to say?" The darker one taunted.

"What's the point? You'll never listen to me regardless." Mildred finally replied, her voice clearer than the harsh, coarse rasp of the evil Mildred.

The dark Mildred smirked and her lip split as a result. Dark specks of blood beaded up, and Maud grimaced at the sight. The dark Mildred smirked as she raised a finger to her lip, and touched the blood. Her smile widened as she looked at it on the tip of her finger, she was so taken in she didn't notice the wince coming from her good self as she touched her own lip as though it had split, but it hadn't.

The good Mildred's eyes had widened, then they'd narrowed as she'd bitten down on her lip, concentrating. Finally she started throwing spells and curses that Maud knew were not part of the school's curriculum, but they seemed to work and they took the darker Mildred by surprise but she quickly recovered.

"Finally becoming someone?" she asked before going on the offensive and defensive, casting curses and raising shields.

Miss Hardbroom had recovered enough to witness the fight, and she was joined by Miss Cackle. Maud edged her way towards her teachers as they started talking about putting an end to this.

"Miss Cackle, I don't think that's a good idea," Maud interrupted, knowing she was going to have Miss Hardbroom down her throat for this, but she went on. "I think Millie's going to do something anyway."

She was right.

The good Mildred had worked hard to get under the darker Mildred's defences, and it had been far from easy. The evil version of her had a point about being in the back of her mind, that would've given her plenty of insight into what Mildred would do. But the evil Mildred was arrogant in the belief of her own superiority, so all she'd needed to do was wait. Trouble was her evil self wasn't stupid. The evil Mildred unlike her counterpart wasn't afraid to use her magic, something the good Mildred had deep inside herself in the early years of her magical education; she wanted power and was willing to kill to get it.

The good Mildred grunted in frustration; her evil self was defending herself too much, inadvertently stopping Mildred from doing what she'd planned, and it made her worried that they shared something mentally. Her plan had been to distract her evil self whilst she worked on a way to deal with her without hurting anybody else; the sight of the necklace had made her angry with herself, she'd known about the necklace since her evil self had mentally confronted her. How could she have been so stupid to wear the damn thing?

Then the evil Mildred did something that really helped, though not intentionally. She fired a curse that Mildred just ducked against rather than waste energy casting a shield. The good Mildred was just about to use the same energy she would have used to cast the shield spell when - SMASH! The curse she'd ducked shattered the glass windows of the classroom. Mildred took a good look at the sharp pieces of glass, and then she threw a spell that the evil Mildred wasn't expecting.

The smoke spell took the evil Mildred by surprise, and she coughed and spluttered hoarsely. "Childish games," she panted. "Just like everything else you do, Head girl." She sneered the last words.

Maud watched the good Mildred pick a piece sharp glass, and she gently sliced her finger. It made her wince, but it's effect was something Maud hadn't been expecting from the evil Mildred as she waved her hands to get out of the smoke. She screamed in pain, clutching her hand. The scream made everyone jump in shock at the sound.

She looked disbelieving at her counterpart before her face contorted in fury.

The evil Mildred didn't bother speaking; she just fired curse after curse, her expression of rage getting worse with each volley. The good Mildred staggered back, holding her shields up but she wanted nothing more than to get away and hurt herself so she could rip that necklace off.

She turned her head to look at the horrified students, and she caught Maud's eyes. Both girls' friendship had evolved to the point where they could read what they were saying with their lips moving. Mildred mouthed "Hurt me, it hurts her. I need to get that necklace off."

Maud didn't want to hurt Mildred, but she'd seen the reaction her evil self had had when Mildred had cut herself. If she could hurt the good Mildred with mild spells, maybe it would distract the evil Mildred enough for her to destroy that necklace.

Maud made herself as discreet as she could, the last thing she wanted was to be seen by the evil Mildred, who knew what she would do to her. Miss Hardbroom was one thing, but this evil Mildred even went after herself; how would she react if she attacked the good Mildred?

Maud aimed her first spell, a minor cutting curse at Mildred's thigh. It made Mildred, the real Mildred stagger in pain, and it made the evil Mildred scream higher in pitch, clutching at her own thigh as though someone had stuck it with a branding iron.

"Who did that?" She shrieked, glaring at the students and teachers. She knew her other self hadn't done it, she'd seen a spell come from the crowd, but she didn't know who'd cast it.

The good Mildred distracted her from the crowd, sending a few curses the evil Mildred's way, unwilling to find herself wondering what her evil self would do to Maud if she was caught out; if she could take over and poison her body when Ethel attacked during flying practice, who knows what she would've done to a friend? She managed to draw the other's attention, and Maud stopped sending spells to hurt her. It hadn't been a very good plan anyway, but it'd been all she'd had.

Mildred struggled to think of a way she could deal with this. This wasn't some witch she was dealing with, this was a part of her. Her evil self knew everything about her, and she was always a step ahead of her. Mildred panted with the effort to keep up with her evil self. She wasn't sure if she could win this fight, and she was losing her pace with her other.

The evil Mildred saw the exhaustion building on her counterpart's face, and laughed before she started coughing. She clutched her chest and closed her eyes in agony as she shivered. That was the opening Mildred had been hoping for, maybe not what she wanted but she wasn't going to waste it. She gathered all her energy, and went for her evil self.

Mildred had taken her darker self by surprise, but the evil Mildred had recovered enough to defend herself at the last minute. Before Mildred could get back, her evil self had used her last minute surprise in her lunge to make a lunge herself. Mildred found herself with her evil self's hands wrapped around her throat.

Mildred choked in disbelief when the sinewy hands of her other self lifted her up into the air, slowly squeezing the life from her. The look on the evil Mildred's face was there for all to see as she stared with pure hatred at the good Mildred.

"I hate you," The evil Mildred said. "You and your little friends, helping people. By killing you I can finally be free, unfettered by you and your submissiveness in the faces of Ethel Hallow, the arrogant little trollop, and Miss Hardbroom, the bitch who never gave you the chance to properly defend yourself when her favourite student ruined your life and left you to take the blame."

Maud saw the look on HB's face. It was one thing to be threatened by the headgirl, someone who was usually so good, but to find it was an evil half of the same person was unexpected. But what probably hurt HB more were the accusations. Maud hated to admit it but the evil Mildred was right about Miss Hardbroom always making accusations without getting the full story about what happened.

None of the reactions from the students were noted by the other two Mildreds; the dark one was too busy choking the other care.

Mildred struggled to breath and she tried to break the hold, but her other self was too strong. It was strange fighting your own body. Her vision was starting to go black, and her body was going limp.

The dark Mildred couldn't help but gloat. "You're giving up, like always Mildred." She waved her hand and recasted a shield spell to stop anyone from getting any idea of breaking through to help her other. But the students and teachers at Cackles was a callow lot. They didn't seem to care about their own. But she wasn't going to gloat. She might have thought that too soon; Miss Hardbroom tried to get past the shield. So did Miss Cackle and a few of the stronger witches in the Academy.

The evil Mildred growled angrily, spitting out blood. One hand let go of her counterpart's throat, and cast a spell that knocked everyone to the ground. Mildred choked as she was losing her air, and her eyes caught the sight of the necklace hanging there around the other's neck.

She lashed out with her hand with the remains of her strength, and tore the necklace from the darker Mildred's neck.

Mildred was dropped to the ground as the evil Mildred let out a scream and pain and fear, and black smoke was rising from her body as she screamed in pain.

She held up her hands, and saw them disintegrate slowly, becoming a black mist that was heading straight for Mildred, who winced but she couldn't escape it. The dark Mildred worked out the same time as her other what was happening, and she rallied and raged against it.

"No! I won't go back to that life of being empty!" She screamed before she finally dissolved and went back into Mildred...where she belonged. Both sides of Mildred Hubble had been reunited.

Mildred took in a deep breath and then she collapsed to the ground, her hand still clasped around the necklace.

* * *

><p>Maud shuddered as the memory left her mind as she drew closer to Mildred's door. She paused, listening for voices or any signs her friend was awake, but there was only silence.<p>

**Authors note - Please review. Happy Christmas. **


End file.
